Discontinued
by BlondieSoNotPretty
Summary: Discontinued
1. Forgive me

**My first fic, so please be kind! And the guys are about sixteen. Forgive me for making Sasuke a bit of a bastard, and using some nasty language, but it goes with the story (I think). Some OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

Uchiha Sasuke _hated _Uzumaki Naruto.

Why? If you asked him, he probably wouldnt tell you under the pain of death. You could ask all the obvious questions, did he steal your girlfriend? No, Sasuke had never had one, with the exception of when Tenten had been his fake girlfriend in an attempt to get all the rabid fans (guys _and_ girls) to leave him alone. Did he make some wisecracks about your family? Nope, Naruto was too kind to try and hurt anyone like that. If anything, he had tried to _help _Sasuke through those difficult times when getting out of bed was too painful. Did he surpass you in his strength? Hell no! That blond weakling? Ha!!

So why then?

Because Uchiha Sasuke was head over heels in love with the blond dobe. And he was disgusted with himself over it.

Every time he saw Naruto, nearly all self control went flying down the crapper and had to restrain himself from jumping the beautiful boy and ravishing him right then and there. The loss of self control nearly ripped his mind apart. He couldnt tell you why, mainly because he didnt know himself. Maybe it was because out of all the people in the village, Naruto was the only one who bothered to come looking for him, let alone risk his life to drag him back to Konoha. Maybe it was because he was the polar opposite of the Uchiha, happy, caring, and forgiving. Or maybe it was because like Sasuke, Naruto was alone, with nobody ever there for him.

_It wouldnt be so bad,_ Sasuke thought to himself, _if he wasnt a fucking guy! Arrgh! What the hell is wrong with me! the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan, and I'm a goddamn faggot! This is wrong, wrong, ALL WRONG! Curse that dobe for making me like this!! _In an attempt to get rid of these "unnatural" feelings, Sasuke would go out of his way to point out everything wrong with Naruto to himself. Most of the time he shared these feelings with the blond too.

"Dobe." "Dead-last." "Utrasonski" "Dumb kid" "Ugly" "Loser" "No one likes you, idiot. Go away!" "It would be better if you just left, fag."He always threw the last one in to remind himself that these feelings were unnatural. It shouldnt bother him that it hurt Naruto, so why did he want to pull his blond in his arms and kiss him until all the blonds tears were dried up?

His blond? _His blond?!?!_ Oh, great, he was doing it again! Stupid mind!! Sasuke cursed inwardly, before glancing at the clock. _"_Three in the morning already?Jeez, I need some sleep." He murmured out, before padding up several floors to his room, collapsing on the huge bed, and drifting into sleep.

----Dream Sequence----

**_"O-Oh... god... SASUKE!!" screams of unadulterated, agonizing pleasure tumbled from the blond's lips. Underneath him, Naruto writhed and meweled as Sasuke thrust mercilessly into him. The intense heat and tightness was almost too much for the raven, but so heavenly he couldnt stop. Not with such a beautiful lover._**

_**"Naruto..." Sasuke moaned softly, grazing his fingers over the other boy's abs "Naruto! Ah.. Ah---- Oh god yes! " The brunette snaked his hand into the blond locks and pulled the other boy up to kiss him. Passionate tongues fought for dominance, as teeth clacked together, each trying to taste all the other had to give. Suddenly, Naruto threw his head back, groaning in pleasure**_

_**"Sas'ke... g'na come...oh... OH SASUKE!!!!"**_

**_"Naruto!" Sasuke gave one last hoarse yell before clamping his mouth down on Naruto's shoulder, leaving a mark and drawing blood before he released his seed into the blond's hot, tight passage and collapsed on top of him._**

----End sequence----

"What the HELL is wrong with me?!?" Sasuke shot bolt upright in his bed, covered in sweat, and-

"Not again..." he whined, throwing the covers off and peeling off his now soiled boxers. Tossing them aside, he glanced at the clock as he made his way into the bathroom. Six-fourteen in the morning. Exactly forty-six minutes before he was supposed to get up. He turned on the shower, waited 'til it was cold enough, and stepped in. He flinched as the icy cold water ran over him, drowning any remaining need he had.

"How many ice showers have I had because of that idiot?" Mused the brunette. "Too many. One for every god-damned day since I met him! I cant even remember what hot water feels like!" Drying himself off, he put on his usual bandages, training uniform and headband. Sighing, he stepped out of his house, and wandered down to the bridge to meet his team. _Just another day_, another day of training, peeling Sakura off his ass, and tormenting his Naruto. When he arrived at the bridge, he was a little surprised to find that no one was there. He glanced at his watch. Seven-fifty one. They were supposed to meet at eight. Oh well, he was a little early. Saskura and the blond dumbass would be here shortly. Sasuke rinned a little at the thought of seeing Naruto, but then quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind. Ah, in fact, here he comes now...

"Hello Dobe."

"Shut up Bastard." The blond kept his head down, his hands thrust in his pockets. Something was amiss here, thought Sasuke. Wheres the bundle-of-energy Naruto? His heart hurt a little, just seeing the normailly-happy

"Hai." Just then, a silver-haired jounin poofed out of nowhere. Even Sasuke couldnt contain his surprise

"HOSHIT YOU"RE ON TIME!" The ravens jaw uncharacteristically dropped.

"Maa... maa..." the copy-nin shrugged this off. "I just popped by to tell you Sakura is home sick with the flu, so there will be no training today."

Sasuke just shrugged and glanced at Naruto. His eyes were still cast downward. Finally he mumbled "Fine by me."

"Alright then." Kakashi looked questioningly at Naruto, but then just disappeared, as suddenly as he appeared.

Naruto wandered off the bridge, heading somewhere into the forest. Sasuke knew that this wasnt the way to the blond's usual training spot, so he followed, curious as to where he was headed. He continued for about ten minutes, hiding his presence and chakra so he wouldnt be discovered. Soon the raven discovered he wasnt doing a very good job of it.

"Following me Teme?" Naruto snapped bitterly. "Dont you have anything better to do? Attacking your fangirls with the hose or whatever?"

Sasuke cocked his head. This wasnt the Naruto he knew and (against his will) loved. "Where the hell are you going, idiot?"

He immediately regretted those words. He never meant to hurt Naruto, but he hated the way Naruto made him feel. He had never seen Naruto like this though, and the guilt flooded through him as he saw the blond stiffen.

"What the fuck do you care bastard!" Naruto whirled around and glared at Sasuke, his eyes cold and dead. It made Sasuke "Leave me alone. I dont want to have to fucking look at you!"

"Naruto, whats going on? This isnt like you, you're always so happy. What happened Naruto?" At this point, Sasuke was torn between just standing there to watch Naruto walk away and bulling the blond in his arms and comforting him. Naruto looked so hopeless, so lost, so sad.

Naruto's head slumped against his chest, his shoulders shaking. _Is he crying?_ Sasuke then heard a small chuckle comming from the blond "Its funny how you think you know me, Sasuke," Naruto snarled. "How you can sit there on your little pedestal you've built for yourself, looking down your nose at everything. Do you get off at cutting other people down? Do you smile at their tears? Is everyone under you supposed to just hang around, waiting on your every whim? God, you're a traitor and people still treat you like royalty! _Master Uchiha, can I get you anything? oh, Sasuke-**kun,** you're so strong! Oh, Sasuke, you're so handsome! Oh, Sasuke,_ Sasuke, Sasuke SASUKE!!!" Naruto paused to catch his breath. "My god, you dont even appreciate what this village has done for you! If it were me who had ran off to the Snake-Freak, my ass would be chained to a wall in the filthiest dungeon right now! You know, I should have-I should have let Orochimaru have your sorry ass!" Naruto's eyes were wild with rage.

For the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke was speechless. "Naruto I- I- I never said you... were... I dont put myself on a pedestal." He swallowed. "Dobe."

The last part just slipped out. Sasuke didnt know what he was saying. Maybe it was just force of habit, but whatever it was, it was definately in the 'stupid' section of the Uchiha's brain

"DONT CALL ME THAT, TEME!" Sasuke saw the blow comming and grabbed Naruto's wrist the second before the hand would have collided with his nose. "You cant pull that on me, dead-last." Sasuke smirked, quickly returning to his typical, stoic, Uchiha self. Then he noticed the blond was wincing in pain. _What? I'm not holding his arm that tight... _then he felt a warm, sticky liquid seep through the sleeve and onto his slender fingers._ Blood? But wh- Oh Naruto!_ Sasuke flipped Naruto's arm over and slipped up the sleeve

"No- Sasuke please dont!" Naruto was petrified. What was Sasuke going to do to him? Would he tell someone and they would all think he was even more of a freak? "Please dont!" He wriggled and thrashed, trying to get away, but then he looked at Sasuke, staring down at his arm.

"Naruto," the Uchiha said it softly, but the blond still flinched, as if expecting to be hit at any moment. "Why would you do this to yourself Naruto?"

"Didnt know, did ya Sasuke? Didnt know?" Sasuke was horrified. On naruto's smooth forearm, scars were traced all over. Some were fresh, but most were old, very old. Some looked like they were from years and years ago!

"Why do you think I did it Uchiha? Maybe cause I took your words a little too well. _Get lost, you loser, you should die, everyone will be happy then. _So much for a best friend." _He looks like an angel,_ thought Sasuke, _a fallen angel, theres no more light in those eyes. Did I do that?_ At that point Sasuke couldnt stand it any longer. Fuck the Uchiha name and fuck all pride! He pulled the other boy in his arms and kissed him.

Naruto was shocked shitless. Here was the person who hated him, the person who had abandoned him, the one who had made his life a living hell ever since he brought him back from the sound, and was kissing him. It took a moment to react, when-

"GET OFF ME!!!" Naruto shoved the Uchiha back as hard as he could. Sasuke fell backwards on the ground with a soft Thump. Sasuke looked up into Naruto's tear filled eyes

"Do you really hate me that much, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke was at a loss for words. Not getting any anwsers, Naruto turned, and ran as fast as he could away from the raven

Sasuke just watched the blond angel run away from him. He would be crying, if he knew how


	2. Tears and Memories

**I figured I might as well add some new chapters, except figuring out how to post them has given me hell! Oh well, I'm new at this. Thanks to everyone who submitted reviews, good or bad, it all helps**

**I dont own Naruto**

Naruto slammed hard against the door of his apartment, sweating and panting hard. He fumbled with the keys in his pocket for a moment, before jamming them in the doorknob and turning furiously. Anyone walking by would have thought he was running from something, and in a way, he would have been right. Naruto didnt know why he had ran the entire way back to his place, Sasuke definately wasnt chasing him.

Sasuke, what the hell was that bastard on? Kissing him like that? Pushing the disturbing thought from his mind, Naruto pushed the door too hard, and went flayng across his living room, tripped over a rug, and face-planted on the hard floor.

"Fuck!" Naruto staggered to his feet, limped across the room, and slammed the door as hard as he could. "FUCK!" collapsing on the couch, he burried his head in his hands. Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes. "No, no, no, NO! Dont cry stupid!" pinching his arm to punish himself for being so pathetic to allow tears to form, he repeated his mantra over and over in his head. _Tears are weak. Tears are weak. _Then out of nowhere, a different thought burst into his head: _Sasuke doesnt cry._

Naruto eyes shot open and his head jerked up. Had that reaqlly happened? The kiss? No, it couldnt have. Sasuke was straight, right? He had dated Tenten at one point, and besides... Naruto was a demon. It had been drilled into his head long ago that he was evil, that he was a demon, and nobody would, or even could, love a demon

**Flashback**

_Naruto was four years old, and it was his first day of pre-school. Iruka, who had signed him up, thought it would be nice for him. Naruto was so excited because he would finally have some other kids to play with, without all the adults around to drag their children away from him, muttering about devils and screaming that he should be dead. _

_The smiling, happy little blonde boy bounded into the room, his eyes shining brightly at the thought of all the fun things he would get to do today. Clutching his lunchbox, he wandered over to where the teacher was standing with her back turned._

_"Excuse me ma'am," Naruto chirped, "Where should I put my lunch?"_

_The teacher turned around. "Oh my GOD!" her hands flew up to her mouth, but not quickly enough for little Naruto to miss her expression of horror and disgust._

_"Whats wrong, Miss?" the little boy asked timidly. Before he knew it, he was being dragged into the back room, a large, claw-like hand firmly clamped onto his chubby little arm._

_"Missus, you're hurting me!" Naruto cried out in pain. "Shut up, you stupid kid!" She screeched, slamming the door behind her, her long fingernails digging into his skin. Kneeling to his level, she whipped him around to face her. "Listen to me, you little monster, I dont know who put you in this class, and I dont care. All I know is that I wont let you and your filthy ways corrupt any of these good, innocent children!!" pausing to take a rasy breath, she seized the front of his shirt, looked at his hurt, confused face, and continued, "You dont know why people dont want you around their children? Its because you are evil! A pure evil monster and you deserve to be dead!" Obviously satisfied, she released her grip on his shirt, stood up, brushed the dust from her skirt, and smirked down at the little boy crying on the floor. "I want you to get out, and never come back. EVER! Is that clear?" _

_Naruto was sobbing on the cold tiled floor. "Why m-m-iss? W-hy do you ha-t-te me? Wh- what-at did I-I do?" he couldnt understand her fury. He had never met this woman before, and he would never dream of hurting her, or anyone! Naruto couldnt even handle hurting a furry caterpillar! _

_"You were born, thats what. You were born a dangerous monster." A cruel smile crossed her thin lips. "Didnt they tell you? Didnt they tell you how you murdered all those people? Didnt they tell you how you robbed little babies from their mothers arms and killed them? Didnt they tell you-" her voice grew dangerously low "Didnt they tell you, that you are a demon? Nobody loves a demon now, do they?" Naruto's teary blue eyes flew open, trying to grasp what this woman was saying. Was he that bad? A true devil? He had killed **children**? _

_"I'm so sorry!" he sobbed, throwing his little arms around the teachers spindly legs. "I'm sorry, I didnt know! Please forgive me!" he was crying harder than he ever had before. He didnt know how he had done all these things, but if she said so, it must be true. Now it made sense why all the people in the village hated him!_

_"Too late." the woman snapped bitterly. "Now shut up and get out! And never come back here." she added stepped out of the room, slamming the door as hard as she could, leaving the little boy all alone in the empty room._

_Naruto lay there for what seemed like an eternity, but was really five minutes, before slowly sitting up, drying his tears, picking up his blue plastic lunchbox, and shuffling out of the room. On his way to the door, a little girl with white eyes asked him to come and play, and for a moment he considered it, but then caught the teachers nasty stare and continued on his way out._

_**End flashback**_

Naruto felt fresh tears prick his eyes at that memory. Bile stung the back of his throat. "Oh god!" he jumped up and raced to the bathroom, but he couldnt make it and threw up all over the hallway. "Oh no..." he made an attempt to head into the kitchen for some paper towels, but almost at once he collapsed on his knees, retching, his stomach purging itself of everything in it. "Not again." he sobbed out. Naruto felt so pathetic and disgusting right now. He was a crying, weak, loveless demon covered in his own vomit. "All the memories... all those horrible, _horrible memories_!" all the times he had ran to Iruka crying, all the times those villagers had hurt him, either with their words or with their fists, Sakura rejecting him time and time again, Sasuke taunting him, Sasuke leaving him, Sasuke trying to _kill _him, and finally... Sasuke kissing him.

Naruto couldnt get his mind right. All he could think of was his childhood hurt, and that damn kiss. Stripping off his now bile covered pants and shirt, got some cleaning supplies from the kitchen, and scrubbed the floor clean. Sighing, he plodded into the bathroom, tuned on the shower, peeled off his boxers and stepped in. "Christ, its freezing!" He had been having some trouble paying the bills lately, and so his heat had been shut off until he could afford to pay the bill. Ice water flowed freely over him, cleaning his skin and clearing his head of all but one thought. Sasuke kissing him replayed in his head over and over, and poor Naruto wasnt sure what to make of it. It couldnt be that Sasuke actually gave a fuck about him, no that was out of the question. He refused to let himself think about that and instead focused on other possible explanations. Sasuke hated him? Definately, but why would he kiss Naruto to show he hated him? Maybe Sasuke just wasnt right in the head, yes, that had to be it. Living with Orochimaru for years must have messed with his mind. _Poor Sasuke_, he thought. _Or maybe its me. Maybe I'm the crazy one! Theres no way in hell Sasuke would ever kiss me... am I just imagining it all? Am I that starved for love that I would make it up? _Naruto looked down at hs forearms, jagged scars flashing in his retinas. The one from this morning was still red and swollen, stinging as the water hit it. _No, I'm still here. Too bad... it would have been nice to not have to deal with any more of these people. But the kiss... I cant deny I liked it... but that isnt possible! I mean, I love Sakura, not that self-rightous bastard!_

"A-ah!" Naruto felt his legs start to go numb. Quickly turning off the water, he got out of the shower and came face to face with his naked reflection in the mirror. He studied himself for a moment. Sloppy, messy, blond hair. Tanned skin. Puffy, tear-streaked face and dull blue eyes. He stiffened for a moment, then-

"FUCK YOU!" slamming his fist against the mirror, screaming it to himself, to all of Konoha, and especially to Sasuke. He watched with satisfaction as it shattered into a million little shards, cutting up his hand. He didnt care. The pain punished him, cursed him, soothed him. As the pain shot through his arm, relief washed through his body and troubled mind. Quickly grabbing two towels, he dried himself off with one and used the other as a bandage. Feeling peaceful, he dressed himself, put on his usual mask of a smile, slipped on fingerless gloves to hide the wound, and headed outside to face the rest of the day

**Okay, what did you think? Good? Bad? Absolute crap? Let me know!**


	3. What you do to me

**Okay, happy moments in this chapter! Maybe not for Sasuke, but for Naruto, yes! And just so the world knows, I dont like Sakura. Maybe I'll make her gain a hundred pounds! Or maybe not. Tell me what to do, oh glorious reviewers!!!! In case yon havent figured it out, I am very happy today, and could I please have some reviews? **

**I dont own Naruto. All I own is a cozy hoodie second-hand hoodie and a glass of lemonade old enough to vote!**

Sasuke slumped against a tree forlornly. _Now what?_ The little voice in his head answered _Well, for starters, you could pick your ass off the ground, Uchiha._ Sasuke sighed and slowly got to his feet. _What the hell did I do? He cant hate me, thats not like Naruto to hate. Why dont you ever think these things through, Sasuke? You knew it hurt him, you just didn't care! Everyone has their breaking point,_ Sasukes stomach lurched. _You of all people should know that..._

"At least I finally kissed him," he mused to himself. "God knows what I would have done if I didnt get it out." Sasuke felt so sad at that moment. There wasnt anyone around for him anymore. Sure, the village still loved him, but he wasnt close enough to anyone to just spill his guts. His fan club had always made it clear they would love to be around him, but the very thought of being around them repulsed him. "No," the raven muttered bitterly. "I'm all alone." An image of a certain blond fluttered into his head, followed by the image of dozens and dozens of jagged scars cris-crossing the smooth skin of forearms. "Just like you, my love." A bitter smile tainted his lips, thinking of how badly he had screwed up, and how fast his attitude towards liking men had changed. Heading back towards town, he made a decision: _I'm going to find my angel,_ _I'm going to tell him I'm sorry, and I'll spend any amount of time making it up to him! No matter what it takes! _His smile lost a little of its bitterness, but just a little. _How unlike you, Uchiha, _his mind murmured

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto wandered through the streets of Konoha, smiling at everyone he passed. They in return threw him dirty looks, a few muttered curses under their breath, and one old bastard was even polite enough to flip him the bird. Yet, the blond seemed to remain unfazed. In his head, his emotions were running rampant. The hate of the villagers was mixing with the calm from his self-inflicted wound and his thoughts of Sasuke's kiss, and was making him question a number of things. He was so engrossed in thought, he didnt remember where he was walking until he smacked dead-on into the ramen shop.

"Dammit!" he swore violently.

"Naruto! I'll have no such language in my shop!" the old man behind the counter snapped. "Now, what'll it be?"

"Miso, but just one bowl today."

"One bowl? ONE bowl?!? Is my best customer sick?" The old man demanded, a little franticly.

"Calm down old man! I'm just not very hungry today, is all." Naruto said, a little bit happier than before. Settling himself down, his bowl was delivered to his table a moment after. Slurping down noodles, he resumed his thoughts.

_I wonder if Sasuke likes... dammit no! Stop thinking about the Uchiha! But did I really like it? Does that mean I'm gay?_ His mind traveled to all the times he had looked a little too long at Gaara's ass, Neji comming out of the water all wet, at Sasuke with his shirt off..._ Okay, okay, I admit it, I'm gay! _So why did he still get a boner thinking about Sakura naked?_ Bisexual, I'm bisexual... Do not think of Sakura in the shower... Shit! This is a public place... uh... drowning puppies! Um, house fires! Dammit! Um, THE HOKAGE NAKED! THE HOKAGE NAKED... thank god, its gone..._

While Naruto had struggled to keep his hormones under control, he didn't notice that someone had crept up behind him...

"Naruto?"

"GAH!" at the sight of dark hair, Naruto freaked. The last thing he wanted was to deal with Sasuke and his shit now.

"Are you alright Naruto? You seem a little flushed." the voice asked with concern.

"Oh its you Neji. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Naruto muttered, turning a little redder.

"Someone else? Why, are you expecting someone?" Neji seemed to fall a little flat, but then Naruto waved it off.

"No, no, its nothing. Watcha doing here, Hyuuga?" Nruto inquired, slurping down another mouthful of noodles.

Neji hesitated. "Naruto, I've been thinking a lot..."

"Oh, you shouldn't do that, makes your head hurt!" Naruto jokingly cut in.

"I guess not," Neji chuckled. "But I've come to realize something..." his words faltered.

Naruto, sensing the other boys nervousness, chimed in, "Go on, Neji, I dont bite." He smiled at the dark haired boy encouragingly.

"Well," Neji continued, obviously nervous. "Okay, here goes nothing. Naruto, I'm gay."

Naruto looked up. "Thats it?"

"What?!" Neji spluttered. "I just told you I like guys and all you say is 'Thats it'?"

"Well, given all the fuss you were making, I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant." the blond grinned up at Neji, "I don't have a problem with it. You like who you like, there's nothing you or anyone can do about it."

"So thats it? You're cool with it?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Neji, Iruka is like my father. Do you think I'd stop loving him just because he decided to let Kakashi hump him instead of a girl?"

Neji's eyes widened, obviously trying to block out the image of Kakashi humping anyone. "Thanks Naruto. You're great." He smiled warmly at the other boy.

"Any time Hyuuga." Naruto took another slurp of noodles.

"Um, Naruto? Theres still something I haven't told you..." Neji said softly

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat up in bed. _My god,_ she thought. _How long have I been in bed? Stupid flu, making me miss training, and time with my precious Sasuke-kun! Dont worry baby,_ she thought, telepathicly sending a message to the Uchiha. _We'll be together soon! And Imma luuuurve you! _Sakura opened her eyes to discover she had been tonguing her pillow. Blushing, her eyes frantically searched the room for anyone who might have seen her. "Thats just what you do to me, Sasuke-**darling**!" she sang. "I will never, EVER let another girl have you..." Her eyes narrowed at the memory when Tenten had the gall to start dating **her **Sasuke-kun. She gave that girl the fight of a life time! Okay, so Tenten had beaten her. But Sakura still felt confident she had made her point. Especially since Tenten had broken up with Sasuke a week later.

Stretching out, Sakura wobbled over to the window. She knew she should be resting, but she _hated_ staying in bed all day. And since she couldn't go outside, she figured she may as well glance out the window to see if she could catcha glance of _her _sex-god.

"No, no Sasuke." She sighed dissapointedly. "But theres that idiot Naruto, and who's that- _WHAT!?!? _Did Neji just KISS Naruto?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifty feet away, a certain raven-haired boy could be seen, his face heating up with fury. _Neji with Naruto?! that little BITCH! How dare he kiss MY blond angel! Must - KILL!_ But his feet seemed rooted to the ground, and there he stood, trembling with rage as he watched another claim HIS blond's lips.

And the worst part was, Naruto didn't even try and pull away.

**Tah-Dah! Not to sound desperate, but may I please have some reviews? My goal is fifteen new ones! Yes, yes I'm a greedy bitch...**


	4. Always watching

**I dont own Naruto**

**Writers block, writers block, DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK! I'm going to blame it onall the sugar I had today, and then I'm going to go hate myself for a while. In fact, lets do a little person count here:**

**Readers who think I'm horrible (and are probably right): 1**

**Who feel bad for Sasuke: 2**

**Who feel bad fro Naruto: Uh, everyone? **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And to those who didnt, you shall be slapped with a soggy asparagus!**

Naruto was as shocked as anyone else when he felt Neji's soft, pale lips press against his, chapped pink ones. But what shocked him even more was how willingly he opened his mouth for the dark-haired boy when his tongue pressed against Naruto's mouth. Neji's warm tongue flickered around in Naruto's mouth, exploring, wanting to taste all of the kitsune. Unfortunately, the two soon ran out of oxygen, and were forced to break apart. As Neji leaned back into his seat, he took in Naruto's dazed-but-happy expression and the string of saliva that still connected their lips.

"So, what do you think, Naruto?" Neji was smiling at the blond.

"Wow," Naruto murmured softly. "That was... I mean you're... um..." Neji's smile only grew as he watched the nervous blond stutter and blush. He gently reached out with one hand and cupped the other boy's face.

"I mean, what do you think about us, Naruto?" he asked quiety.

"I think..." Naruto swallowed. "I think I would like an us." Naruto had never before noticed how beautiful Neji was. His pale, pale skin and eyes framed by jet black hair, he had a kind of wicked beauty about him, but you had to focus to see it.

"Good." Neji's other hand took Naruto's in with a gentle squeeze. "I'd like to take you out tonight then, if its all right with you." Naruto only nodded. "I'll come pick you up at seven. See you then." Neji gave Naruto another deep kiss before heading off to wherever he was going. A big goofy grin spread over Naruto's face. _Me and Neji... I think I like the sound of that. Naruto and Neji._ He got up from his chair and started walking back to his apartment, as if he was in a dream, ramen completely forgotten until the Ichiraku manager came chasing after him with a wooden spoon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken every ounce of self-control Sasuke had to stop himself from murdering Neji where he had stood.

"Nobody," Sasuke breathed darkly, "Gets to touch what belongs to an Uchiha. _Nobody! _And oh, my little Naru-chan, if you think I'm going to just step aside and let that white-eyed freak claim you, oh you are both so very wrong! You're mine and..." he trailed off when he noticed the blond approching him. Naruto didnt seem to even notice Sasuke standing there, he was in a trance, a carefree smile plastered on his face. For the first time, it infuriated Sasuke to see that grin, as it had been put there by another.

Sasuke leaned against the street sign, waiting for the kitsune to notice him. When Naruto walked right by, he spoke up.

"Where ya going, dobe?"

Naruto snapped out of his trance. "Oh, its you." he snapped bitterly. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

Sasuke became a little pissed off when Naruto spoke to him like that. He jogged to catch up with the blond, and continued walking beside him. "Heard you got a date tonight." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "With _Neji._" Sasuke practically spat out the Hyuuga's name, like it was a filthy curse.

Hearing Sasuke say Neji's name like that, a twinge of anger flared up in him. "So what if I do? And why the hell do _you _care, Teme? Jealous, are we?" Naruto taunted.

Sasukes obsidian eyes widened. _Its almost as if you could read my mind, love. Some faggish moron isn't good enough for you. _"Jealous? Of what? Oh-" He forced a laugh. "You **can not **mean Neji. No, I dont want some mutant jackass all over me."

"Dooooon't talk about Neji like that, asshole!" Naruto whipped around to face the raven. "And you're one to talk, you're so fucked up in the head, it isn't funny! Abandonning your village and everyone who loves you for some freaky phedophile the mere _chance _of killing your brother!" Naruto quickly clamped his hand over his mouth, even though there was no one around.

Deadly sharingan flared up in the Uchiha's eyes. "S-Sasuke I'm so-orry. I didnt mean-" Naruto was cut off by a low, deadly voice.

"Dont... bring... up..._him!" _Sasuke spat on the ground. Naruto's eyes were wide open. He wasn't afraid, he had long outgrown his fear of the Uchiha since hauling him back from the sound, but it shocked him to see the raven lose control like that.

Sasuke took a few deep breaths to calm himself. His sharingan deactivated, he turned to smirk at the blond. "Dont look so afraid Naruto, and close that trap of yours. Bugs might fly in." and he kept walking, still smirking to himself. Naruto looked so cute just then!

The blond ran a few steps to catch up. "I'm not scared, Teme." Naruto mumbled. "And bugs are not going to fly in. Since when do you care, anyways?"

Ah, the moment Sasuke had been waiting for. He quickly pinned Naruto to the brick wall of a building. "Sasuke, wha-" then a moment of clairity hit him, and he remembered the mornings events. _Oh shit!_

"Oh Naruto, haven't you figured it out yet? I've always cared, _aways _been watching, and always, _always _wanted you..." their faces were almost touching, and Naruto could clearly see Sasuke's predatory grin. "And now, you're finally mine..." and the raven leaned in to capture his blonds lips.

Naruto saw Sasuke's lips comming, and honestly, he wouldn't have minded kissing the Uchiha a second time. But just then, an image of Neji's sad face crossed his mind.

"No, don't!" Naruto kicked Sasuke off him, and tore down the street, away from the raven. Leaving him standing there, stunned, but only for a moment. A twisted smile crossed Sasuke's face. _Oh, my little kitsune. You can run, but mark my words, I **will **make you mine. _And with that, he sauntered off in the opposite direction, a grin on his face that made all the babies he passed cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was ready to rip the gutter off the side of her building. It was blocking her from seeing Sasuke's face! And Naruto, yes, but that blond freak, sorry, _Fag,_ she thought to herself, didnt matter. All of Sasuke she could see was his legs! So it was her relief when the Konoha ice-prince turned around and started walking in her building's direction. On the other hand, she was a little worried as the look on his face made her want to hide in the ground for another seven years, and his and Naruto's legs had been quite close...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not exactly what I planned to do, and I'm really not happy with this, but I have a load of work to do****. I know it isnt an excuse, but I felt the need to add SOMETHING. I might add more angst later. And some sex scenes, you can never go wrong with a sex scene. I promise the next chappie will be better!**


	5. I swear I wont hurt you

**I had to rewrite this four or five times, and I'm still not entirely sure I'm happy with it. To everyone who's afraid this will end up being NejiNaru, dont worry. Neji is here for a little longer to piss off Sasuke. I wanted to put a lot more stuff in this chapter, but in the end all of it mashed together just looked awkward.**

**I dont own Naruto.**

* * *

Neji sat in front of the mirror, combing his long, black hair. He had a certain method of doing it, first he would brush it out normally, then he would flip his head over and brush it from underneath, and then flip it right-side up and comb over it once more. He always felt a little stupid and girly doing it, but hey, who was he to argue with the results? And it had to look especially good tonight, for his date with Naruto.

"So who's the newest victim?" a voice from behind startled him, and he turned to see his cousin Hinata leaning against the doorframe. They had gotten much closer since Sasuke had left the village, and Hinata was the first person Neji had come out to. "Let me guess... Shikamaru maybe? You could never keep your eyes off his ass."

Neji growled a little. "Shouldn't you be blowing dog-breath behind the bathhouse about now?" He was referring to Hinata's boyfriend, Kiba. Neji hadn't liked the guy with being his cousin, especially since he had discovered they were a couple by walking in on them making out, just as Kiba had been taking off her bra.

"Ha ha, very funny Neji." she blushed a little, walking up behind him. "So really, tell me, who's the unlucky bastard tonight?"

"Not that it really matters, but its Naruto." He smirked at her reaction. She blushed even redder and her eyes widened.

"N-Naruto?" No matter what she did, she couldn't help stuttering. God she hated it... she was able to control it most of the times, but when she was really flustered her old habit came back to bite her on the ass.

"Yes, Naruto. Why so flustered, Hinata? I thought you stopped liking him long ago?"

"I-I-I did..." her voice trailed off, why did she always get so embarassed when her former crush's name came up? But then she picked up again. "Neji, are you really sure you're ready to start dating again? I mean, you and Gaara-"

Neji cut her off. "Gaara doesn't want me anymore, okay? I think I deserve a shot at being happy with someone _without _you bringing him up every five minutes!" he snapped.

Hinata just nodded, and started heading out of the room. But then she turned. "I know you still love him, Neji, I can see it in your eyes, and I can hear it in the way you talk about him." Neji whipped around to yell at her, but she was already gone. Cursing her, he turned back to the mirror to finish his hair, and a look of sadness washed over his pale face. _Gaara_. Neji could never seem to forget about him. They had been dating for about seven months, and Neji had never been happier, when all of a sudden, Gaara had said he needed some time to think about things and stopped talking to him. That was two months ago, and yes, the dark-haired boy was still mad for the Kazekage. He would take him back in a heart beat, but he knew that wans't going to happen anytime soon. So, he would settle for the next-best thing, a firey blond named Naruto with the best ass he'd ever seen!

Speaking of which, he had better get his ass out and to Naruto's house if he didn't want to be late.

* * *

Sasuke had a giant problem.

_His_ blond was going out with some other freak tonight and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it. Why? Blame the fucking Hokage.

_Flashback, about two hours_

_Sasuke had been walking own the street, muttering to himself about "sons of bitches" and "boyfriend stealers" and dreaming of ways to hurt Neji when he was practically tackled by Shizune._

_"WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed at the woman. Shizune didnt even flinch. Working for a hungover Tsunade had only made her develop a tolerance to bitchy people._

_"Ah, Sasuke, just the person I was looking for. Hokage-Sama requests your presence immediately." Shizune gave him a smal tug on his arm. _

_"WHAT? Why?!" Sasuke was seriously pissed at this point._

_Shizune shrugged. "The hell if I know. Probably needs you for office duty. Now move!" She gave his arm a good hard yank, nearly ripping it out of its socket until Sasuke decided to shut up and walk. He could still feel pain in his arm by the time they reached Tsunades office._

_"Here he is, Hokage-sama." Shizune presented the Uchiha to the (very hungover) Hokage._

_"Thank you Shizune. You're excused." Shizune picked up a few papers and backed out of the room._

_As son as she had left, Sasuke demanded "What do you want, Old Bag?" _

_"Brat! Show a little respect! You're almost as bad as Naruto." Tsunade gritted her teeth, massaging her throbbing head. "First, you can get me some asprin. Then, I want you to read and file those mission reports. Yes, all of them, Uchiha." she added, seeing the look on his face._

_Sasuke could not believe the cruel joke life was playing on him. Naruto was going out with Neji tonight, and he couldnt even be there to keep an eye on him because the head-drunk of the village had given him a shitload of work to do!_

_"Look Old Bag, I can do it some other time, but not tonight. Tomorrow, next week, any other time, but not tonight!" Sasuke then turned on his heel and made for the door, when he felt himself being slammed against the wall, and pinned there by two large, claw-like hands._

_"You listen to me, brat, and you listen good. The only reason you are out of jail is because of **me.** The only reason you are not locked in a cell somewhere is because of **MY **kindness. In case you dont remember, I as good as own your ass. This is the first time in a long time, I've asked you to do anything for me, and god dammit! Unless you want me to chuck you out of the village, you're going to do it! Understand?" Sasuke could feel Tsunades hot breath on the back of his neck. Even though he couldnt see her face, he still felt afraid. One thing was certain, the Hokage was a scary, scary woman when she was mad. "Now, are you going to file those papers for me or not?" Tsunade seemed to calm down a little._

_Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Isn't it Iruka's job? Why the hell do you need me?"_

_"Iruka-**Sensei** has taken the night off, and I told Shizune to get the first person she found. Now, I'm taking off. I expect all those papers to be filed by the time I get here tomorrow." And with that, she released him, grabbed the bottle of asprin, and headed out the door, leaving Sasuke alone with a giant stack of misson reports._

_End flashback_

Sasuke sighed and glanced at the clock. Nine forty-five. Naruto and Neji would probably be out having some dinner about now, probably laughing and talking about mindless bullshit. The raven sighed, his heart hurt. "Funny, I call him the idiot, but its because _I _was stupid I lost him." Sasuke mused out loud, followed by a sad, bitter smile. "No, you can't lose what you never had. Fucking Uchiha." he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Oh look, I'm talking to myself! Great, am I going crazy now?" He shoved a report into a floder and slammed it shut. One down, another seven billion to go. Damn, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Naruto chewed nervously on his tongue. The movie had been great, and after dinner had been awesome, but then Neji's cell had rang, he had excused himself to anwser it and, well, the evening had gone downhill from there. Neji had gotten extremely quiet, and only mumbled one-word anwsers. Finally, he spoke up.

"Do you wanna head off?" Neji glanced up at Naruto.

"What?"

"I meant, do you want to call it a night Neji?" the blond asked, a little anxious.

Neji didnt quite know what to say. The call he had recieved had interrupted his entire train of thought, and it had become difficult to focus on Naruto. He felt so guilty guilty about it.

Naruto sensed Nejis discomfort and piped up again. "Look, Neji, whatever conversation you had is obviously weighing heavily on your mind. We can do this again some other time... that is, if you want to." he traied off again.

"Jesus, Naruto, I'm sorry. I just, I dunno. Yeah, I'd love to get a second date." Neji flagged down a waiter and before Naruto could protest, paid the entire bill. "C'mon." he grabbed Naruto's hand and led him out onto the street. "At least let me walk you home..." he murmured in the blond's ear, giving his hand a little squeeze.

Naruto blushed. "You shouldnt have had to pay for the entire thing, I feel bad now." he squeezed the dark-haired boy's hand back.

"Oh, come on, it was my treat! Besides -" he cupped Naruto's pink face in his hand. "What kind of _gentleman _makes his date pay?"

"_Gentleman?_ Neji you are the one of the last people anyone could call a gent -" he was cut off by a pair of lips on his own.

"We're here." Neji breathed, pulling away from Naruto. "I guess I'll see you later, then." he let his hand slip away from Naruto's and started walking away.

"Bye." Naruto murmured breathlessly, before turning and heading into his apartment building. He wondered why Neji had pulled away from him so quicky, but pushed it out of his head before the depression formed in his mind again. It was only ten o'clock, but he figured he might as well go to bed anyways. He really didn't have anything better to do.

* * *

Neji was being torn apart by his emotions. He had a date with one of the hottest guys he had ever met, who he really liked, and he was pretty sure he had just blown it. One stupid phone call had made him go all weird, made old feelings wake up and intensify. Sure, he really liked Naruto, but on the other hand, he couldnt help but think, Why had Gaara called him out of the blue like that?

* * *

It was past two in the morning when Sasuke finally finished with the last of the reports and stumbled home, exhausted but very, very pissed off. The Hokage was a new addition to his list of people to kill, right after Itachi and Neji. Fuck her! He hoped her boobs ended up sagging to her knees.

The Uchiha compound was dead silent when Sasuke finally reached home. It usually was anyways, but there was something extremely lonely about it tonight. The occasional rat scurried out of his way as he made for the front entrance, and on the porch a cat that looked like it hadn't eaten in weeks darted away from him like he had the plague. Was this what he was like? So repulsive that even a starving animal wouldn't go near him? He opened the door to the house, and with a sickening revolation realized how empty the place was. Nobody but him. "Hello?" he called out to no one in particular, paused for a moment, then, "Heloooooooooooooooo?" He felt like such an idiot. Of course he was alone, why did he have to confirm it?

Sighing bitterly, he made for the stairs before stopping. He turned, headed into the kitchen and chopped up some fish and a little bit of rice he had found in the fridge and dumped it all on a pate. He set the dish outside on the front stoop, in case the cat decided to return. Somehow, it made him feel better. But just a little.

_Tomorrow,_ he thought, _tomorrow will be better. I'll be in a better mood, there isnt any training so I won't have to deal with Sakura, and I will figure out some way to take Naruto away from Neji! Somehow..._ His fogged mind couldn't comprehend anything other than Naruto and sleep. Not bothering to climb all the way up to his room and change, he just kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the couch with a nearby blanket, instantly falling into a heavy sleep.

**Dream sequence**

**He was in a giant room all made of mirrors. Smoke was comming from somewhere, and he could see the night sky, angry thunder and lightning with bitter rain pelting his face. In the middle there was a crowd of hooded figures, all gathered around something and flinging their arms up and down in one continuous, jagged motion. He cautiously stepped closer to see what they were doing. Then he saw what they were holding in their hands: swords. All stabbing someone who was lying on the ground, in the same spot, over and over in the heart. All stabbing _Naruto in the heart!_ **

**"Why are you doing this!?!" he screamed at them, frantically trying to yank the blades from their gnarled fingers. Then, one pushed their hood back. It was Sakura.**

**"Come on, Sasuke! Don't you want to play?" the eerie grin on her face and the wild look in her eyes made him take a step back.**

**"Yes, yes, Sasuke-kun! Come play with us! Its fun!" several of the other figures removed their hoods, and Sasuke reconized many of the vilagers whom he had seen hurting Naruto before. All never stopping the continuous rhythm of their arms.**

**All at once, Sasuke had a sword in his hand. He no longer had control over his body, it was as if something had posessed him. He too joined the wicked crowd in their cruel game, stabbing Naruto over and over in the heart. "No, NO! Make it stop! I dont want this! Make it stop!" He wailed, a long harsh sob escaping his lips. He tried desperately to stop his arms, tried to drop the sword and save Naruto.**

**"But Sasuke, you love hurting him! I see it all the time." Sakura's wide grin only got more sinister with each word. "Now you have what you want. You love to hurt Naruto, Sasuke, you really do!"**

**"No..." The raven could barely choke out the word through his sobs, wanting desperately to stop. Then, Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his eyes cold and empty.**

**"Sasuke,: he whispered. "You've killed me."**

**End Sequence**

Sasuke woke up screaming. His terror filled body seized up and made him tremble and collapse as he tried to stand up. He flew, stumbling to the bathroom, still choking out loud, harsh sobs. _Gotta get clean! _that was the only thought in his head. He felt so dirty and repulsive, feeling filth and bugs crawling under his skin. Once in the bathroom, he grabbed the soap and a washcloth and scoured his hands and arms until they were red and bleeding. Then he proceded to repeat this process with his face and neck, until he could no longer stand the pain. Curling up in a corner of the bathroom, still sobbing and shaking, he made a promise to himself that he knew he wouldnt break:

He would never, ever do anything to hurt Naruto again

* * *

**My god I'm awful. I wasn't going to put that dream in there, but I had the worst nightmare last night and it made me feel better to get it written down. I really need to get Sasuke back in character. Anyways, good news! Lemon scene expected in... one of the next two chapters! **


	6. I can never be yours

**I would just like to say... I dont know. I really have nothing to put here, so by the end I will probably have some thought process in my head that will be written at the bottom of the page**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Neji did get his second date with Naruto, and a third, fourth, fifth, and soon they stopped counting. It had ben a month and a half since the first date, and Naruto had neveer been happier. He was in love with his boyfriend, he had completely lost any attraction he had had to Sakura, the village seemed to have gotten off his back some, and to his surprise, he hadn't felt the need to harm himself at all. But there were still a few things weighing heavily on his mind. One, Neji seemed to be pulling away, like he had done something for which he felt guilty. Naruto had tried several times to get him to open up, but Neji would always wave it off, saying it was nothing. Also, Naruto was pretty sure someone else was vying for Nejis affections, hence all the mysterious phone calls and the dark-haired boy being rather quiet lately. And the second thing was, naturally, Sasuke. Naruto wasn't quite sure what to make of the raven haired boy lately. He had almost stopped talking to Naruto entirely, which was somewhat of a relief, not having to deal with any more taunting, but it also made him worried. Sasuke still hung around with him occasionally, but the only times the two ever spoke were when they were sparring, and even then it was Naruto throwing most of the insults. Sasuke had even stopped calling him 'dobe'! 

Naruto felt a small pang of longing in the pit of his stomach. He really missed the old Sasuke in his life. When he brought him back from the Sound, he had figured they could instantly be friends again, and just pick up where they left off. Sasuke on the other hand, pushed and pushed and fought to get away from him, and thats when things went south. Naruto had been a cutter for a long time, since he was ten years old, but when Sasuke had started ragging on him, things went from bad to worse. He had started cutting every day, loving how he could punish himself for not being able to make things right. Again and again and again, blaming himself for the way his former best friend was. It all came down to the same thing: _If only I had been able to stop him... _

The blond boy just shook his head and slid out of bed and to his feet, wearing absolutely nothing, like most nights. He figured he could skip training today, his heart really wasn't in it. Neji would be training today, but he preffered to do it alone, so no chance of seeing him today. He figured he might go see Iruka today, they hadn't visited in a while. Yeah, thats what he would do! He was about to head into the bathroom to take a shower, when someone pounded on the door.

"Shit!" Naruto frantically flew around the room, trying to find some clothes so he wouldn't get arrested for indecent exposure for anwsering the door naked. "I'm comming, I'm comming!" he yelled hoarsely, while jumping into a pair ot tight, low-slung black jeans. _Who the hell needs me in the morning? _"What do you want?" he snapped while flinging open the door, only to be made very aware that he was shirtless by Sasuke leaning against the door frame.

"You're looking good today, Naruto." Sasuke half smiled, his eyes drinking in the sight before him. God Naruto looked good with no shirt with his abs slightly damp with sweat, and those pants... if only they were a little lower and looser, they would be so easy to slide right off. The sight was truly edible, but Sasuke needed to keep his hormones under control. He had come here to talk with Naruto, and not to stare at the line of soft hair trailing from his navel to below his waistline.

"Oh, its you." Naruto grunted half-heartedly. Sasuke felt his stomach sink a little. "What do you want Uchiha?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you. I was wondering if I could come in." He examined the blond's body, the way every muscle formed and moved smoothly as Naruto nodded, reached for something and then sadly, pulled a white button-down shirt over his head. He beckoned the Uchiha to follow him into the tiny apartment.

"Want anything to eat?" Naruto asked, rolling up his sleeves and rummaging through the fridge, not looking at Sasuke.

"No, no, I'm good." The raven took a seat at the table, busy enjoying the sight in front of him. Slim hips, a beautiffully toned ass, the outline of abs still visible through the shirt, biceps... and scarred forearms. The sight instantly sobered Sasuke, and he dropped his head slightly in shame.

"Water?" Naruto had moved over to the sink, and reached up and fished two cups out of the cabinet. Without waiting for an anwser, he filled them both up and set one one font of Sasuke. He then swiftly moved to the other end of the table, pulled out a chair and sat himself down. "What did you want to talk about, Sasuke?" he brought the cup to his lips and took a sip.

Sasuke drew a mindless design on the table with his finger. "Well," he swallowed. "I was just thinking about some shit... and..." Jesus, why was it so fucking hard to get two damn words out? "And I probably said some stuff to you I shouldn't have, and it... it hurt you more than I thought..." His eyes trailed down to Naruto's scars.

The blond only nodded curtly. "It did." his hands gripped the glass a little tighter, and he made no attempt to cover his arms.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I know, and it was because, because I'm gay, and I didn't want to be. And I... I started getting feelings for you... and I didn't want to... so I..." he trailed off. "What I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry, and if you don't forgive me, I'll underst -"

"I forgive you." Naruto cut him off, smiling slightly at the Uchiha. "Not to say it didn't suck balls what you did, but I forgive you."

Sasuke was thunderstruck. He had just revealed more to Naruto in three minutes than he had to anyone else in his lifetime, and just like that, the blond had gotten over it! "But... how?" Sasuke breathed. "I acted like an idiot to you, when I felt the opposite, and you're just over it like that?"

Naruto laughed a little. "Sasuke, you suck, you know that?" he watched a weird expression cross the raven's face. "I'm not as pissed about it as I was, but theres still that little flare in me. I'm not a saint, so I'll probably try and punch your head in once in a while. Then we'll be even!" a wide, goofy grin spread on the blond's face. "So I got my best friend back?"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, relief spreading through him. "I guess." he murmured, barely audible as he took a small sip of water, basking in the moment "Best friend..."

"That'll have to be it." Naruto murmured. The two sat in silence for a while before the blond piped up again. "So how long are you plannign on staying here? Because I would like to shower at some point today... _alone._" The blond grinned at the Uchiha sitting across from him.

"Yeah, I suppose I should get going..." Sasuke stood up recluctantly, taking the few steps in the tiny apartment from the kitchen to the door. Naruto followed him.

"Hey." Naruto piped up. "Maybe today we can meet up and spar, or get some ramen or something." he grinned hopefully up at the taller boy.

"I think..." Sasuke reaced down and cupped the smaller's face in his hand. "I think I'd like that..."

Naruto pulled away. "You know I can't be your boyfriend, right?" he murmured sadly, looking at the ground.

"I know." And with that, Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, closing the door behind him and leaving Naruto with an oddly empty feeling in his gut. From down the hall, he repeated the words to himself. _I know.

* * *

_

Naruto swiftly rinsed out the cups in the sink, wild thoughts spinning through his head. _Stop it, Naruto! You aren't his, you belong to Neji! _His heart hurt as he thought of Neji pulling away from him... god he loved that boy so much! Being with the Hyuuga really had made him happy, no doubt about that, but the was still that _something _about Sasuke, you couldn't help being sucked in by it. Yes, Naruto admitted to himself, he did like Sasuke a lot. But he and Neji were in love... and Naruto had no plans of ever changing that.

He put the cups back in the cabinet, before starting to undo his shirt, preparing to change into something cleaner. Then he stopped. The close were clean, and he didn't smell badtoday... okay, maybe just a little. He quickly splashed on some deodorant, slipped on a studded belt and some shoes, grabbed a jacket and headed outside for a walk. Maybe he could still catch up to Sasuke.

* * *

Neji groaned in frustration as the kunai hit the board. Sure, it was an excellent throw, but it wasn't fast enough for his liking, and it wasn't hitting dead center! Jesus, his concentration just wasn't good enough lately, and he knew who to blame: Gaara. That fucking sexy bastard had been calling him for a while now, trying to get him to talk. But so far Neji wasn't hearing any of it. Gaara had left him, and god dammit! He wasn't just some fuck toy the Kazekege could just pick up and throw away at whim! Although, Hinata was right. Neji was still in love with Gaara, and as cute as Naruto was, he just couldn't care about him nearly as much as he did for the redhead. He knew that he was lying to Naruto, and it killed him inside. He had never meant for his stupid ex to come back in the picture and fuck with everything! 

"Fuck you, Gaara!" He screamed, putting all his pent-up emotions in the next throw. Neji didn't even have time to see where it hit, as he felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around him from behind.

"Hmm, that sounds like a pretty good idea to me." A low, smooth voice breathed into his ear and then moved down to kiss his neck.

"Gaara..." Neji breathed in the scent of the man he'd longed for for months now. The framiliar arms pulled him tighter against a rock-hard chest, as the hot mouth continued to ravage his neck. "Wh- when did you get to Konoha?"

Gaara chuckled. "Last night. I came looking for you, but the guard wouldn't let me in. He said - he said you wouldn't want to see me." the redhead brushed his lips against the Hyuuga's cheeks. "Now why would he say that, hmm?" a finger traced patterns on Neji's abs. Suddenly the voice changed, becomming rough and raspy. "And, why have you been avoiding me, Neji? You won't talk to me, wont anwser my calls? You forgot what we had, did you? Perhaps I need to remind you..." Gaara trailed off.

Neji stiffened. "No." he snarled.

Gaara flipped him around, so they were now facing each other. "No?" he questioned, cupping Neji's face with one hand, the other wrapped securely around his waist, holding him there.

"No." Neji stated firmly, again. "I'm not a toy, Gaara, you can't just throw me away and expect me to come running back the second you decide you want me again." Neji looked up into the Kazakege's face, expecting, anger, rage, jealousy, but not... a smlie?

Gaara's grin grew, and soon a small chuckle escaped his lips. _What did I say? _Neji wondered, only to have his question anwsered without even having to ask.

"Oh, my silly little Neji-kun. Is that why you won't come near me? You think I threw you away?" Gaara stopped laughing, fingers stroking the dark-haired boy's cheek. He looked dead into the pale eyes before continuing. "They called me out on a mission. Very dangerous, and the less you knew about it the safer you would be. I didn't want them comming after you..." The redhead's voice became a low purr. "Did you ever, _ever _think I would let you go? No, I said I loved you, and I meant it! Nobody -" Gaara's voice turned deadly. "Nobody can ever have you the same way I do." He lowered his forehead to rest against Neji's.

"But -" protested Neji, his throat suddenly dry. "But what about -"

"Naruto?" Gaara growled. "You don't love him. Don't worry about little Naru-chan, he wont be alone for very long. A certain Uchiha has their eyes on him..."

"But-"

"Enough talking!" Gaara snarled roughly, the hand that had been stroking Neji's cheek had now moved to grasp fistfulls of dark hair, fingers combing through it. "I've waited too damn long to be able to do this!" And with that, Gaara roughly brought their lips together, tongues fighting for dominance as Neji melted into the kiss. However, the two were completely unaware of the fact that they were being watched by someone who's heart was being torn apart looking by just at them.

"_Neji, why_?" was all that escaped Naruto's lips, from thirty feet away, tears pouring down his cheeks.

* * *

**Okay, I do have some stuff to say! You have no idea how tempting it was for me to make Sasuke take Naruto right then and there on the kitchen table. Unfortunately, that would spoin their lemon scene which I have planned, and dammit! I'm going to write the planned lemon scene!**

Please R&R!


	7. Its over!

_**Okay, I'm sorry it took forever to get this up. I could bore you with excuses, but I know you porbably don't care. The main thing is that this chapter is done. I was actually **__**planning to cut it off half way, but then remembered I promised a Lemon. So go on, yell and scream at me for taking too long, I'm a masochist! I love abuse!**_

_**Thanks for everyone who reviewd, and also the ones who reviewed for my other story, Afterlife**_

_**I dont own Naruto or anything else, for that matter**__

* * *

"Enough talking!" Gaara snarled roughly, the hand that had been stroking Neji's cheek had now moved to grasp fistfulls of dark hair, fingers combing through it. "I've waited too damn long to be able to do this!" And with that, Gaara roughly brought their lips together, tongues fighting for dominance as Neji melted into the kiss. However, the two were completely unaware of the fact that they were being watched by someone who's heart was being torn apart looking by just at them. _

_"Neji, why?" was all that escaped Naruto's lips, from thirty feet away, tears pouring down his cheeks._

_-_

Gaara's tongue swirled around Neji's mouth for another moment, before pulling away, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips. Neji closed his eyes for a moment, resting his head against Garra's rock hard chest before looking up into Gaara's face. Then something behind the redhead caught his eye.

Naruto standing there.

_Shit!_

Neji broke away from Gaara, and tore into a run towards Naruto. He didn't know why, he desperately wanted to stay with him, but he felt like he needed to get to Naruto, just to say or do _something_.

Naruto saw Neji hurtling towards him, and all at once felt a powerful feeling of repulsiveness toward the boyhe loved so much. He still loved Neji as much as anyone could, but at the moment wanted to be as far away from him as he possibly could. So, Naruto did the only thing he could do.

He ran.

He turned and flew on his feet, his legs carrying him as far from the dark-haired boy as they possibly could. He wasn't sure where he was going, his eyes already half blinded by tears were useless in the face of the rush of emotions he faced. His only thoughts were: _Get away from Neji._ However, he could hear the Hyuuga behind him, trying to catch him. Naruto tried to force his legs to run faster, faster away, from Neji, but suddenly felt himself being tackled from behind.

"AARGH!" Neji's arms caught around Naruto's waist, knocking them both off balance and sending the two of them tumbling head over heels down a hill. When they finally stopped, the Hyuuga was straddling the blond, who was fighting violently to get away. After getting punched in the nose by Naruto's fist, Neji seized the smaller boy's wrists and pissed them above his head. Naruto resisted at first, but soon accepted that he was hopelessly trapped until Neji let him go.

A tense silence settled between the two boys, Naruto's teary eyes glaring up into Neji's guilty ones. Sure, Neji now had caught him, but now what? What could he say to mend Naruto's broken heart? A dull ache throbbed in Neji's chest, Naruto had been through so much, why had he done this to him!

"Why did you chase me, Neji?" The dark-haired boy snapped back to reality at the sound of Naruto's voice. He opened his mouth to try and explain.

"I- I- I'm so sorry, Naruto..." Neji whispered. "I just... I never got over Gaara."

Naruto's eyes darkened. "You never loved me then?" he snarled. "Never wanted me, always wanted _him?_" Naruto spat. Neji didn't know what to say. Naruto noticed. "Just get off me then," and Neji obediantly rolled off and watched as Naruto straightened his now crumpled clothes, and stiffly walked away. Running his fingers through his dark hair, he ignored the pang of guilt in his stomach and headed back to where Gaara was waiting.

As soon as Neji had his back turned, Naruto broke into a run again, and this time didn't stop until he had reached his apartment. Throwing himself inside, he stumbled into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, sobbing his heart out. _"why, Neji?"_ he croaked. "_What did I ever do to you?_"

In a sudden burst of anger, Naruto seized the nightstand and flung it across the room, watching with immense satisfaction as it splintered into peices, imagining it was the Hyuuga instead of flimsy wood. Then he noticed something laying among the shards of what had once been a drawer. Something shiny, made of a slippey looking metal. His razorblade.

Crossing the room cautiously, as if someone was spying on him, the blond tiptoed over to where the blade lay. He circled around it, before picking it up and letting his fingertips float over every inch of it. He smirked bitterly as he remembered himself repeating this ritual for the very first time, how many years ago? He had lost count. Time seemed to have no meaning or measure when it was just him and the razor. The only times when he had allowed himself to feel anything was before Sasuke had left, and the time he had been with Neji. But those didn't matter anymore, nothing did. Not the villagers cruel taunts, not that Iruka was with Kakashi and didn't have as much time for him, that Neji had left him, and especially not Neji's crumpled shirt which was laying forgotten in a corner of the room.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, tear seeping from under his burning eyelids. The initial shock had worn off, and all that was left, was a gaping loneliness in his chest. Unwilling to let emotion get the better of him, he gripped the razorblade and headed into the bathroom

Sasuke went flying from the forest. He had just ran into Neji and that eyebrowless freak, _making out!_ As happy as he was that he maybe now had a shot with Naruto, he knew how badly it could damage the blond, and so was barely restrained by a very pissed off redhead from pummeling the crap out of Neji. They had both explained everything, and Sasuke hadn't missed the look on Neji's face when he said "Take care of him, Uchiha, especially after what I did." Sasuke was ready to murder the Hyuuga right there, but a sudden mental image of Naruto's sad, sad eyes stopped him. He broke free of Gaara's vice like grip and made a mad dash out of the woods.

Now, where to? Of course, he should start with the obvious: the ramen stand and Naruto's apartment. Ichiraku was closer, he'd start there and then head to the blond's place. He really didn't know why he was so freaked out right now, Naruto could take care of himself, right?

-

In front of his mirror, the blond boy stared hard at his reflection, as if he was daring it to say something and stop him. Then he just shook his head and sighed, rolling up his sleeve to expose the tainted flesh on his forearm. He examined the arm with disinterest, the small voice in the back of his head screaming in horror that he didn't have to do this, that it wasn't worth it, that he was an idiot for wanting to harm himself like this. Blatantly ignoring the voice, he brought the blade down swiftly to bite into an already scarred part of skin.

_YES!_

Dragging it stealthy across his wrist, he silently swore it would never stop, never be enough. The demons he had created in his own mind were screaming in pleasure as pain roared through his skin. It was terrible. It was beautiful, like a drug. Naruto instantly wanted more, wanted to see his own suffering, wanted to witness his own pain and punish himself for not being loved enough to make himself alive on the inside. A twisted smile spread wide on the blond's angelic face, corrupting it and loving the pain. He threw his head back in masochistic ecastasy... and then the feeling left, carrying with it the emptiness of Neji not loving him. Now he was just empty. A souless body like he had been before, only this time it had been his own fault. He had been stupid enough to fall in love.

Sasuke brushed his dark hair out of his face in quiet frustration. Naruto hadn't been at the ramen stall, and as he had been about to start for the blond's house, he was stopped by none other than that annoying bitch Sakura. Fuck he hated her sometimes! She had clung to him for a good ten minutes, and whe n he finally managed to peel her off him, she had followed him around for blocks! Not being able to lose her, he finally called a last resort: He made a quick detour to the Hyuuga estate and told Hinata Sakura had tried to kiss Kiba. With those beautiful eyes of hers, she had spotted the pink-haired nuisance very quickly and commenced pounding the crap out of her. Sasuke didn't stick around to watch. He had a certain blond to find.

He followed the winding streets he knew so well, ignoring the occasional sqealing fangirl and the rain that had began to pour on him. He finally arrived at Naruto's apartment, soaked, climbed the stairs to the door, but then paused as he was about to knock. What does one say to their best friend with a broken heart? And then, really, what does one say to this broken-hearted friend who one just happens to be in love with?

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke raised his fist again but then the door flung open on to reveal a slightly surprised looking Naruto.

"Thought I heard someone outside." Naruto slurred. "Right now I want your ass gone, but I can't send you home now." he nodded at Sasuke, who resembled a drowne rat. And in Naruto's opinion, a kinda cute drowned rat. "Come on in, you'll freeze if you stay out there."

Sasuke nervously stepped in, noting that it wasn't much warmer inside than it was out. There was a bottle of vodka ans a shot glass sitting on the table, but Naruto didn't appear too drunk as he pulled out a few towels from a closet. He tossed them to Sasuke.

"Can I get you anything else? Some dry clothes, or whatever?" Sasuke noted the concern in the blond's voice, despite what must be going on in his head. It made Sasuke smile a little. But just a little.

"Nah, I'm good." he replied as he toweled his hair dry, despite the fact that he was soaked to the bone. Then he hesitated before asking softly. "What about you, Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto's face was immediately pulled into the customary fox grin. "Whatcha talking about Sasuke, I'm fine!" he noticed the Uchiha's eyes travel to the bandage on his wrist and the bottle of booze on the table. "Well, alright, as okay as I can be under the circumstances. But I'm getting better!" Naruto's lips were stretched tight, pulled to his ears in an attempt to convince the raven that he was fine, that everything would be alright, even though it wasn't.

Sasuke was not convinced. "Naruto," he began gently. "You're not alright. Anyone can see that. Look at your eyes, they're dead. You aren't the same person I knew..." he took the blond's bandaged arm and lightly traced around the gauze pad. Watching hurt in the cerulean eyes flare up, he continued. "And I'm partly to blame. But I want to make it right, I want to help you, Naruto."

Shock lit up the blond boy's face. Confusion, amazement, and a small bubble of hope rose in Narutto's chest. Without being able to stop himself he flung his arms around the taller boy, and let the long supressed tears out, sobbing into the raven's shoulder. Sasuke only wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist, and the other hand held the back of his head, just murmuring "Let it out, Naruto, let it out." He was a little surprised at how quickly Naruto opened up to him. He guessed it hadn't been easy, holding in years of pain and resentment without anyone to confide in. Sasuke's heart ached with feeling for the other boy, it swole into his arms and legs, his hands trembling slightly. He could have blurted out 'I love you, I loved you, and I will love you for the rest of my life,' but he resisted the urge to say anything corny and ruin this.

Naruto's knees had buckled slightly pulling on his torso, and Sasuke took this as a sign that he wanted him to let go. But as he began to (unwillingly) unwrap his arms, Naruto sobbed out "Please, Sasuke, just hold me. I don't need you do do anything just don't leave me alone right now!"

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto, and they both sank down to the floor, flopping against a wall. Naruto wasn't crying anymore, but instead had resigned himself to burrying his face in Sasuke's neck, breathing in his scent. It was a combination of rich, dark chocolate, and something musky that Naruto couldn't pinpoint, but it went perfectly together and made the Uchiha smell delicious.

Sasuke meanwhile was having some difficulty keeping his hormones under control. Naruto holding him so close was waking up many a supressed fantasy, and it didn't help that the blond's leg was rubbing a very sensitive spot very close to Sasuke's crotch. He looked down, admiring the angel snuggling so close to him. Naruto tilted his head to look up at Sasuke. The desire to be closer to someone, _anyone, _took over, and he did the only thing he could to get that in this situation.

He reached up and pulled the Uchiha in for a shy kiss.

Sasuke was a little surprised when his and Naruto's lips connected, but welcomed it eagerly. He kissed back, but then pulled away, wondering if the blond just did it on the spur of the moment, and would regret it later. He kept his eyes closed for a moment, savouring the feeling he knew might disappear after this. Then he slowly peeled them open, afraid of what Naruto's expression, only to have Naruto nuzzel against his cheek, implying he wanted more. This time, Sasuke took immediate control. He seized the blond's shirt and flipped their posistion, with him straddling the blushing blond. He leaned down, but before capturing the others lips, he whispered "Naruto, are you sure this is what you want?"

Naruto ran one hand up the Uchiha's back and into the dark, silky locks, pulling the pale lips against his own pink ones. That was all the encouragement Sasuke needed. He kissed Naruto passionately, sucking and nipping gently on Naruto's botom lip to gain entrance to his mouth, which the blond gladly gave. Teeth scraped each other, with tongues battling for dominance, Sasuke eventually comming out on top. Naruto tasted vaguely of alcohol, probably from the vodka, and something citrusy that he couldn't quite name. It was intoxicating and delicious, and extremely addictive. The warm cavern of Naruto's mouth only begged for Sasuke to ravage it, explore it, tease it and taste it more. And then they finally broke apart for air, leaving Naruto flushed and gasping to breathe, drunk on the taste of his best friends hot mouth.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, his face flushed. Tanned fingers wove into dark locks, and Sasuke's mouth dove down to ravage the other boy's neck. He nipped and sucked at the most sensitive places, causing Naruto to moan and gasp in pleasure. He fiddled for a moment with Naruto's shirt, but after a moment got impatient and tore the nuisance off instead. His hand slid over a muscular chest to tease and caress a nipple, while his mouth licked and sucked at the other one, causing it to turn hard and red. "Oh god..." Naruto moaned, whimpering slightly as Sasuke abandoned the nubs, instead trailing kisses down Naruto's washboard abs until he got to the waistline of the jeans. Sasuke then straddled the other boy, but before he could do anything, he felt himself being flipped over, and looked up to find Naruto sitting on top of him.

"Now where were we?" Naruto asked huskily. "Ah yes, I remember..." and with that he ground his hips against the raven's, reveling in the delicious friction it created. He felt himself getting harder, as well as Sasuke, who's reaction to this was one of pure ecastasy.

The Uchiha couldn't restrain himself. He tried to fight it, there was no way he would let Naruto dominate him! But with a beautiful, sexy blond pleasing him, he let all pride go and submitted to the pleasure coursing through his veins before flipping Naruto over so that he was on top again.

"You dirty boy..." Sasuke swooped down to capture the blond's swollen lips. "You were so bad just now, I think you'll have to be punished." he traveled down and swiftly unbuttoned Naruto's pants. The blond hissed as he felt cold air surround his burning skin. He watched breathlessly as Sasuke's eyes trailed over him, like a predator eyeing their prey.

"Please..." Naruto whimpered, his aching cock begging for touch.

"Please what, Naruto?" Sasuke teased, letting his hand lightly brush against Naruto's throbbing manhood, watching as a shudder ran through the other's body.

Naruto licked his lips. "Please..._touch me._" he gasped, nails trying to grasp at anything he could on the hard kitchen floor.

Sasuke smirked. "I thought you'd never ask." He murmured deliciously, and he slid down to take the top of Naruto's member in his mouth.

Whatever the blond had expected, it was at least a million times better. He exploded in moans, pleasure snaking throught his body as Sasuke's talented tongue slid over his length, taunting him and making him crave more. He wove his fingers through the dark hair, his straining hips being held down by Sasuke's painful grip on them. He grasped tighter at the hair, guiding the raven's head. Just when the blong felt like he was about to come, Sasuke wrenched his head away, tearing his lips from the blond's shaft. Naruto moaned at the loss of delicious heat. but Sasuke only lifted him up, bridal style and murmured "Can't do this here, Naruto." carried him to the bedroom and placed him gently on the bed. Sasuke then peeled off his shirt, and finally freed himself of those painfully restricting pants, almost moaning in relief as his erection sprang free. He smirked as he watched the blond's eyes widen as he took in the size, before crawling on top of his tanned lover.

Sasuke was surprised when he found that their posistions had once again been flipped, with him on the bottom again. He immediately began struggling to get back on top, but stopped himself as Naruto settled his head between the raven's legs and took Sasuke's throbbing member in his hot mouth. Pleasure shot through every bit of Sasuke's body, his legs trembled and he moaned desperately, clutching at the sheets as Naruto slowly worked his way up and down Sasuke's long, thick shaft.

The raven bucked up, choking the other boy, but he didn't care. he tangled his fingers painfully in coarse blond locks, crying out Naruto's name in ecstasy. An odd thought hit him, in all his dreams about Naruto, and his few experiences with girls, he never got touched. He did all the touching, making the other feel and neglecting his own needs. Not this time though, this time he had the sexiest lover alive making him moan with desire, and he loved it. He felt how close he was, but didn't want to come yet; he wanted to be inside of Naruto first. So with some force, he wrenched himself away from Naruto, and flipped them around, yet again, this time with the tanned boy on all fours. He generously coated three fingers in his saliva, and posistioned one at the blond's entrance. But then he hesitated. "Naruto, are you sure you want this?" Sasuke couldn't control the need in his voice.

Naruto whipped his head around. "Yes, dammit!" His words were slurred, but his eyes were glazed over wih passion, his hoarse voice filled with desire. Sasuke gently pushed one finger into Naruto's little hole, and waited for him to adjust to the intrusion. When he did, Sasuke gently pushed in a second finger and made some scissoring motions with them, trying to find the tanned boy's prostate. Then he pushed in a third, at a different angle, and almost at once Naruto let out a loud moan.

_Found it._

Sasuke continued ramming that spot mercilessly, making Naruto gasp and moan his name in the sexiest voice. The raven wasn't sure how long he could keep this up for, his cock was getting painful with need and Naruto's tight entrance was just begging him to enter. Finally he felt that Naruto was stretched enough, and swiftly withdrew his fingers.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined at the loss.

"Shhhh, my kit," Sasuke muttered in a voice filled of desire. He posistioned himself at Naruto's entrance, his cock still lubricated from the blond's saliva, and pushed himself in inch by inch, hissing at the tightness.

"Ahh!" Naruto let out a little yelp of pain, so Sasuke immediately stopped and let the other boy adjust. Naruo shifted his weight, and after a moment, cried out.

"Sasuke, move!" Naruto let his head drop.

"Are you sure?" He was anwsered by Naruto rocking back against him, and a yell.

"I said MOVE!" Sasuke needed no further encouragement and withdrew himself before slamming hard into the other boy, hitting that spot like his fingers never could. Naruto let out a moan, a mixture of pain and pleasure he had never felt before. Sasuke started to go faster and faster, and reached his arm around Naruto's waist to pump his cock in time with his thrusts. Naruto began sobbing, long, loud, harsh moans that only turned Sasuke on more. Ecstatsy rippled through each of their bodies with every thrust, every time Sasuke's slick cock rammed against Naruto's prostate.

Naruto was close; They both could feel it. Sasuke fought to get deeper into his lover. His thrusts became quicker, harder and less careful. Naruto screamed his name and rocked hard against Sasuke, their bodies slick with sweat rocked together as they fast approached their orgasms. Finally, Naruto threw his head back and screamed one last time as Sasuke's teeth clamped down hard on his shoulder. Burning hot pleasure blinded them both as they came together, Naruto splattering his seed all over the sheets and Sasuke burrying his deep inside of Naruto.

The both collapsed, Sasuke rolling off the blond as not to crush him. Naruto fell asleep almost instantly, but Sasuke, even in his weary post-orgasm haze, took some time to clean them both off, gently rolling Naruto off the bed to chang the sheets before lifting him back under the covers. Sasuke snuggled against Naruto, wrapping his arm around the blond's waist, beforwe drifting off into a deep, peaceful sleep, happier than he'd been in ages.

* * *

**And we all knows what happens after hawt sex - DUN DUN DUN DUN! The morning after!**

**Any thoughts? Should I never attempt lemosn again?**


	8. The Morning After and Cats

**I am so sorry!!!! I had some issues in my life that needed to be dealt with, which lead to neglect for this story ;;;;;; But I tried! You can thank one lovely reviewer who finally gave me a kick in the ass to write! I cant remember their name right now, but they know who they are... I think**

I Dont own Naruto (YEAH, RUB IT IN!!!)

* * *

The next morning was beautiful, with sunshine streaming in through the windows of Konoha, greeting each of its waking citezens. For a certain blond, however, it was more of a curse than a gift. Without even opening his eyes, the light pulsed through his squeezed tight eyelids, making his already throbbing head worse. _My god,_ he thought. _How much did I drink last night? _His pounding head and dry, prickly tongue anwsered for him: Too much. _Water can wait._ he thought groggily. _I need a few more... weeks of sleep. _He sighed, thoughts of his former-boyfriend clouded his already aching mind. The alchohol and sleep hadn't done a thing... except make him remember how alone he was. _At least I'm warm this morning. Last thing I need is more cold. _Come to think of it, his back was awfully toasty while his front was shivering. He reached out to grab at the warmth around his waist, intending to pull the rest of it over his cold body. Then he realized, blankets werent smooth, or round... and thay didn't have hands stuck to the end of them.

Naruto froze. His eyes fflew open. Foggy memories of last night flooded back, Sasuke comming over and confronting his, holding him like some _pathetic,_ crying baby, and finally, bending over and letting Sasuke fuck him, like a little slut.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut, letting a tear squeeze out. He felt so vile, so dirty and conataminated. _Oh shit!_ his mind cried._ What the hell am I going to do now? Neji will for sure never want me again... and Sasuke... Oh my god, what did I do? What did he do to me? _He desperately wanted a shower to try and cleanse himself of the grime under his skin. When he shifted slightly to try and inch away from the slumbering Uchiha, however, he knew this would prove to be more than difficult. Pain shot through his body, and every little embarrasing detail that had been hazy before was now crystal clear. More tears flowed from the dull, blue orbs as he desperately tried to get himself together, and hoped to death that Sasuke wouldn't wake up. If he saw him now...

Of all the bad luck. Naruto felt the arm tighten around his waist, pulling him flush against a rock-hard chest. A pair of hot, moist lips dragged themselves across the shell of his ear and he heard the soft moan and breathy whisper from his best friend. "Good morning, _my_ Kitsune."

Naruto could clearly hear the posession in the voice as Sasuke's lips ghosted along his neck, pale arms wrapping themselves around his chest to pull him flush against the raven's body. He bit the inside of his lip, forcing the tears to stop. He desperately wanted to be alone right now, or at least far, far away from the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't seem to realize this though. He had resigned himself to resting against Naruto, breathing in the other's scent.

Suddenly, Naruto couldn't handle the closeness. Ignoring the pain, he forced himself out of Sasuke's grasp and sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping a sheet around himself. Sasuke propped himself up onto an elbow, watching the blond bemusedly. He could see how Naurto's neck was flushed, meaning the blond was blushing. _Probably embarassed at me seeing his body after last night,_ he thought, a shadow of a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth. Just like Naruto, to be so shy after revealing so much of himself. Figuring he might as well reassure the blond, Sasuke kicked his legs over to the side of the bed where Naruto was, and draped his arm across the other boys' shoulders. Naruto instantly shifted, turning as to not face the Uchiha.

"How're ya feeling?" Sasuke quipped, reaching around to stroke Naruto's cheekbone. Naruto jerked away. Sasuke frowned and tried a different approach. "Want me to make some food?"

Naruto pulled away completely and stood up, back still to Sasuke. Then he finally spoke.

"No."

Sasuke could hear the boy's voice tremble. "No?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "No, no food." Starting for the bathroom, he continued, "You need to leave."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, boiling hot poison flooding through his veins. He stood clenching his fists, fully naked. "Naruto," in a voice dripping with venom, he addressed the other boy. Naruto stopped dead at the tone. "Look at me."

He watched the blond stiffen, then like a robot, turn on one heel, keeping his eyes glued to Sasuke's face despite his obvious nudity. Naruto's jaw was set firmly, his eyes hard, but not glaring. Then in a flat tone, he spoke. "What?"

Sasuke glared even harder. "I'm not leaving." He strode across the room, closing the distance between himself and the blond. "We make love and you drop me like dead weight? I dont think so." His face was now inches away from Naruto's, causing the blond to back away a few steps. "You're not going to jerk me around like a toy, Naruto."

Naruto spluttered. "Make love? _Make love?_ We didn't make love, bastard, we had sex. Not that even! You fucked me, I was drunk, you should have known better." he snarled, in a rare moment of selfishness. He felt guilty almost instantly after saying it, since Sasuke's head dropped right after. "Sasuke?" he said apologetically, intending to apoligize. But then the Uchiha spoke.

"Oh no," he breathed. "Oh no, don't you _dare _try and blame it all on me. You wanted it, you threw yourself at me, for fucks sakes!" Naruto backed even further away, and Sasuke advanced on him with rage in his eyes. "You made the first move, you teased me, hell, you were _begging _me for it last night. So don't even _try _and pull that bullshit on me." He slammed his arms against the wall, pinning the blond between them. Then he looked at Naruto.

The kit had tears in his eyes. "What do you want from me, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. "What should I say? That I don't regret last night? Well, I do, and I'm still in love with Neji. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to lie." Droplets of water fell from his eyes and splashed on the golden cheeks. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." The raven softened.

"Forget it, I'm outta here." He pulled away from the wall, scooping up his clothes as he walked back to the bed. Naruto watched as he slid them on, tears flowing freely.

"I am sorry," he whispered as Sasuke opened the bedroom door.

The raven paused. "I said forget it." Then he stepped out and slammed the door behind him. Naruto could hear the bang of the front door closing seconds later before he crumpled against the wall, sobbing. "_Fuck you, Sasuke."_

-

Sasuke stormed through the streets of Konoha, hands in his pockets and eyes on the ground. He was thankful for the villagers for staying in their homes today, despite the fact that it was a nice morning. Last nights rain had left the village with a fresh aura, with the sun shining brightly and the rain just starting to evaporate. It would have put anyone in a good mood.

Well, almost anyone.

He reached his home quickly, his depression, if possible, worse than before. He opened the gate, made his way down the path and shoved the key in the door lock when he felt something rub against his leg. Looking down, he noticed the stray cat interwining itself around his legs, only this time, he noticed iits body was covered in sores and it was walking with one leg raised in the air the whole time. He scooped it up. "Poor bastard, whats happened to you?" He opened the door and took the cat up to the bathroom to get a closer look at it.

-

The shower had cleansed Naruto's body, but his mind was just as troubled as ever. Fully dressed, he was debating between going out somewhere and flopping over in his bed and praying for the earth to swallow him up.

The bed that Sasuke had screwed him in.

Going out sounded good.

He took the window out, hopping from roof to roof semi-gracefully. His ass and hangover were feeling much better after four asprin and a pitcher full of water. He could head anywhere now, without anyone suspecting he'd just been fucked in the ass.

_Stop thinking about that!_ he mentally screamed. Where should he go? To visit Iruka, yes, he'd been planning to yesterday, before - before he got delayed. He jumped a few more roofs before he reached Iruka's building. He hopped onto the windowsill, intending to slip in through there wehn something stopped him.

Iruka was snuggled up against Kakashi, who had his arm around him on the couch. The peaceful look on both men's faces was enough to make him rethink visiting right now. Sadly, he turned and started heading back to his lonely apartment.

-

Sasuke stormed down the street, the cat tucked under his arm, pissed off to high hell. Upon closer examination, he had realized that someone had used the cat as target practice for their BB gun! He couldn't fathom who'd do such a thing, especially to an animal that couldn't even fight back. "Just try it on me, you asshole." he muttered bitterly to the invisible villan.

He needed a medic-nin, or at least someone who remotely knew what they were doing. And since Tsunade-bitch would be hungover and sleeping and Shizune would be trying to wake her up, that left-

"OUCH!" Sasuke collided head on with some idiot on the street, smacking his head against theirs and almost making him drop the cat. "Watch where you're going you - Sakura?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Sasuke." She rubbed her forehead apologetically. "You see, I was just in the mood for a morning walk, and I didn't see you there!" She didn't tell him that she had happened to glance out the window and see him walking when she bolted out in her pajamas.

"Whatever. I do need you though." Ignoring the way her eyes lit up he continued. "I found this cat, its hurt, it looks like someone pumped it full of lead. Can you do anything for it?"

"Oh Sasuke, you're so kind-hearted!" she squealed. Then her demeanor turned serious. "Let me see. C'mere precious," she cooed to the cat, taking it in her arms. Sasuke let go rather recluctantly. "Well, it looks like nothing his any of its vital organs. Its in pain, but the injuries should heal relatively fast. Plus its ribs are cracked. Whoever did this probably gave it a good kick. Why dont I bring you two in and I'll patch the kitty up as well as I can."

Sasuke nodded and started walking alongside her.

-

From the rooftop, Naruto watched Sasuke stop to talk to Sakura, hand her a cat that she fawned over, and then head inside her house with her.

_Well, he certainly moves on fast._ he thought bitterly. He felt a pang in his heart thinking it. But just a tiny one.

* * *

**A note: animal abusers can suck my hairy dick. If you are one, kill yourself. Now. Thank you:)**

**(Sorry, but I just read this awful story about what happened to this puppy, and now I'm crying like a madwoman. And I dont cry ever)**

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
